The purpose of the project is to develop and validate an optimal protocol for a noninvasive simultaneous assessment of hepatic and extrahepatic glucose effectiveness, insulin sensitivity and Beta-cell responsivity in humans. Study of the effects of overnight infusion of insulin on glucose effectiveness is in progress. Preliminary data suggests that acute normalization of glucose does not alter glucose effectiveness.